Rurouni Kenshin no Mundo da Informática
by Prudence-chan
Summary: Um pequeno panfleto com as informações que você, usuário dos produtos da Kenshingumi®, procurava. Aprenda o significado de cada um dos arquivos da plataforma Dojux.


**Rurouni Kenshin no Mundo da Informática**

Summary: Um pequeno panfleto com as informações que você, usuário dos produtos da Kenshingumi®, procurava. Aprenda o significado de cada um dos arquivos da plataforma Dojux. 

Disclaimer: Se Rurouni Kenshin fosse meu, mamãe teria dinheiro para comprar aqueles remedinhos com tarja preta que o médico disse que eu tinha que tomar. Como Rurouni Kenshin não é meu, eu faço esse tipo de insanidade. Entendido? 

**Battousai Anti Virus**

Uma das primeiras versões do Kenshin Anti Virus. Apenas alguns especialistas em informática chegaram a entrar em contato com este programa. Pouco tempo depois do lançamento, um dos usuários informou à Ishin Shishi Corporation que seu computador parara de funcionar completamente. Descobriu-se que o programa acidentalmente apagara o arquivo tomoe.sys, essencial para o funcionamento da máquina. Não demorou para que o Battousai Anti Virus saísse de circulação. 

** Kenshin Anti Virus**

A última palavra em proteção de computadores, o Kenshin Anti Virus detém qualquer arquivo supostamente ameaçador sem deletá-lo. Tornou-se extremamente popular depois do lançamento da plataforma Dojux. Tem sua potência multiplicada se o agente agressor ameaça corromper o arquivo kaoru.bat. 

** kaoru.bat**

Arquivo de boot da plataforma Dojux. Extremamente dependente de Kenshin Anti Virus. Nem sempre é bem visto pelos usuários, pois produz insuportáveis cookies que acabam por danificar os programas Yahiko.exe e Sanosuke.exe. 

** Yahiko.exe**

Versão beta de um novo antivírus da KenshinGumi®. Pouca utilidade no momento, mas os especialistas afirmam que será uma ótima ferramenta dentro de alguns anos. A instalação de tsubame.dos (disponível em www.akabeko.com) otimiza seu desempenho. 

** Sanosuke.exe**

Age em conjunto com o Kenshin Anti Virus. Totalmente incompatível com Saitou EvilDestroyer©. O programa tem um grave defeito: sempre que rodado, o arquivo mao_direita.dll sofre danos. Convém acionar o MegumiDiskDoctor após cada utilização desse programa. Ao repará-lo, pode aparecer uma caixa de diálogo dizendo "Ainda não foi criada a atualização cerebro1.9, a qual corrigiria o problema de Sanosuke.exe". (Obs: lançamento mundial em breve.) 

**tsunan.dos**

Vírus que corrompe o programa Sanosuke.exe; ao atacar seu computador, congela a imagem e exibe uma pintura japonesa com os dizeres "Fora Monarquistas Corruptos". Em casos extremos pode explodir o HD do usuário. É necessária a execução de Kenshin Anti Virus para que Sanosuke.exe volte às suas funções normais. 

**Katsuhiro Tsukioka**

Originalmente um hacker a quem foi atribuída a criação do vírus Tsunan, hoje em dia Tsukioka financia os projetos de atualizações para Sanosuke.exe. 

** Megumi DiskDoctor**

Programa de manutenção da plataforma Dojux. Recomenda-se que seja rodado logo após ataques de vírus. As primeiras versões alteravam os nomes dos arquivos kenshin.exe e kaoru.bat para ken_san.exe e tanuki.bat, o que travava o sistema. A atualização Aizu2.2 corrige esse problema, porém o programa fica temporariamente fora de funcionamento. 

** Aoshi VirusDetect**

Na época de seu lançamento, este programa era incompatível com Kenshin Anti Virus. Com a mobilização geral contra o vírus JupponGatana, a Oniwabashuu Inc. (criadora do primeiro) associou-se à KenshinGumi® (atual responsável pela comercialização do segundo); nos dias de hoje, o Aoshi VirusDetect é muito popular devido à sua capacidade de varrer a unidade de disco local, localizando vírus com precisão. Usuários pouco acostumados com o programa podem ter a tela congelada. Consulte Misao1.6 para mais detalhes. 

** Misao1.6**

Atualização lançada pela Oniwabanshuu Inc. com apoio da KenshinGumi®. Tornou o programa Aoshi VirusDetect compatível com outros lançamentos das duas empresas supracitadas, podendo assim cooperar no combate ao JupponGatana. Programa leve e de fácil utilização. 

** amakkeruryuunohira.mki**

Atualização do Kenshin Anti Virus lançada na época do ataque do JupponGatana. Otimiza o desempenho do programa sem que este tenha que recorrer ao arquivo hitokiri.tmp. 

** Hiko Seijuurou**

Gênio criador do amakkeruryuunohira.mki. 

** Shishio Makoto**

Quando o Bakumatsu 386 ainda era novidade, Shishio foi demitido sem justa causa da antiga Ishin Shishi Corporation. Para se vingar da comunidade internauta criou o vírus JupponGatana, o qual corrompia qualquer sistema considerado mais fraco. Graças aos esforços combinados da KenshinGumi® e da Oniwabanshuu Inc., o vírus foi finalmente controlado. Comenta-se à boca pequena que algumas linhas de comando do vírus são utilizadas hoje em programas gratuitos do governo.  
Ao ver seus 15 minutos de fama chegarem ao fim, Shishio Makoto cometeu suicídio pondo fogo em sua casa. Foi encontrada morta no local a ex-coelhinha da Playboy Yumi Komagata. 

**Houji.rtf**

Arquivo executado pelo vírus Juppon Gatana. Enumera as qualidades de Shishio Makoto. 

**Soujirou SpeedDisk**

Programa que otimiza o desempenho do computador, aumentando consideravelmente a velocidade da máquina. Não instalá-lo em computadores com o arquivo Ookubo.ini, pois este será destruído pelo Soujirou SpeedDisk. Ataques do vírus Juppon Gatana corrompiam o programa, dificultando ainda mais o desempenho do Kenshin Anti Virus; como se não bastasse, logo depois de examinado o Soujirou SpeedDisk desaparecia misteriosamente do computador do usuário. 

** www.akabeko.com**

Site com as últimas atualizações para os programas da KenshinGumi®. Mantenha-se informado sobre os mais recentes acontecimentos do mundo geek! Ampla seção de downloads. (Obs: apesar do que diz o ReadMe do programa Sanosuke.exe, o arquivo sukiyaki.css não é um freeware.) 

** kenji.exe**

Programinha extremamente leve que acompanha a última versão da plataforma Dojux. Os gurus da informática afirmam que num futuro próximo substituirá Kenshin Anti Virus. 

Author Notes: Que fique bem claro que eu não manjo quase nada de informática. Se alguém aí notar algo de podre, não hesite em falar "você é burra?" e me corrigir, certo?   
Agradecimentos especiais ao Sano, da Dojo Kamiya Mailing List, pelas idéias que ele mandou (Katsu, Tsunan, Houji e Soujirou)! Beijinhos pra ele e pra todo o pessoal da lista! Nóis é doido mais é filiz! %P 

Beijos da Prudence-chan 


End file.
